


Are You Lost

by mangoshrimp



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of kissing, M/M, a day at the beach which also becomes pretty iconic, a fluffy weekend away it’s pretty iconic tbh, fear of hurting someone, internal confict, jesus these tags are a mess i’m sorry, lots of that actually oops, masturbation (brief-ish?), weekend away in a log cabin, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoshrimp/pseuds/mangoshrimp
Summary: Mark invited Ethan for a weekend away together in a log cabin, just the two of them. Little did they know that this random weekend away was gonna change everything between them.I apologise for this awful summary but I promise it’s kinda good?? Maybe? (I hope so anyway)
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson (initially), Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Are You Lost

**Author's Note:**

> okay first i just wanted to disclaim this because i forgot to mention this on my last fic so i just wanna make it clear now: this and any other fics i write are not intended to harm anyone! i have full respect for everyone’s real relationships and this is all purely for fun! also, when i write these fics, i always imagine the ppl are use are just characters inspired by the real-life people but in the fics they’re like in an AU if that makes sense? okay thankssss
> 
> also quick psa: when i was writing the scene after Mark gets home from the weekend away (you’ll know when u get to there) my playlist was playing the song ‘Are You Lost’ by Park Bird and i feel it rlly fits the mood of that whole section so if ur interested in listening to that song when u get to that part i would recommend it!

“You sure you got everything?” Amy checks one last time as Mark swings a rucksack over his shoulder. Mark smiles back at her.

“I’m sure. And hey, if I am missing anything, I’m sure Ethan will have it” Mark reassures his girlfriend. “Don’t worry. I’ll be fine.” he adds on the end, reaching over to rub Amy’s arm comfortingly. She smiles at the touch.

“Okay, if you’re sure. Well have fun then! And call me if anything goes wrong.” She leans forward to give Mark a kiss, and Mark pulls her in for a hug.

“I will.” He says, smiling back at Amy one last time. He then grabs his suitcase and heads out the door to the car. Once all his belongings are safely stowed in the trunk, he heads off to Ethan’s place to pick him up. 

Mark suggested the other week to Ethan that the two of them should go on a little weekend away together, since “I don’t know, I just feel like we don’t spend enough time just hanging out together, y’know? Like every time we meet up it’s always for filming or whatever. We just need to have a lil weekend away to relax sometime.” Ethan enthusiastically agreed to the idea. He also thought they didn’t spend enough time together outside of filming, and he really needed a little break anyway. After a little bit of research they found this gorgeous log cabin in a nearby valley that was available to rent out for two nights, so they jumped on it straight away. 

And now here they were: Ethan was clambering into the passenger side and chucking his bags onto the backseat excitedly.

“Hey Mark! The day has finally come and boy am I exited!” Ethan practically shouted as he entered the car. Mark chucked at his enthusiasm. Ethan smiled and waved one last time at Kathryn before Mark drove the two of them away. The cabin wasn’t that far out, maybe an hour or so drive. They passed the time chatting about nonsense and playing ‘I spy.’ Well, that is until Ethan stated he didn’t want to play anymore after spending nearly 20 minutes trying (and failing) to guess ‘sticker,’ in which one was hidden on the inside of the car window. Ethan complained that Mark made the game “too difficult” and sulked for a whole 10 seconds until Mark asked if Ethan wanted to turn on the music and play his favourite songs. Needless to say, he was easily persuaded.

The two finally arrived at the log cabin some time later, and spent the afternoon strolling around the countryside and sitting by the river, enjoying the nature and each other’s company. They then spent the evening in the cabin watching tv shows together and playing games on Ethan’s switch (Mark intended to bring his but forgot). It was fun to just spend time in each other’s company without worrying about the camera, or being funny for a bit. They could just relax and have fun.

At around 1am Mark and Ethan decided it was probably time for bed. The two were about to depart to their separate rooms until Ethan suddenly said “Hey Mark?”

“Yeah what’s up man?”

“Thanks for inviting me here. It’s been so great so far.” Mark smiled back at his best friend.

“It’s been great hanging with you too, buddy. Now go get some rest and we can do it all again tomorrow.” Ethan responded in the form of a giggle as he headed off into his room. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

~

Ethan and Mark were sat together on the big couch of the cabin, watching a movie. Ethan had been spending the last 15 minutes shuffling ever-so-slightly closer to Mark until eventually, now, he was laying on Mark’s chest, and Mark wrapped an arm around his waist. Ethan shivered at the unexpected touch. He then turned his head so he was looking up to face Mark. The older man smiled back down at him. Ethan carefully reached his hands out to cup Mark’s face, then pulled him down into a kiss. Mark melted into the taste of Ethan’s lips against his own. He ran his other hand down Ethan’s back and he leaned deeper into the kiss. Ethan pulled himself up so he was sitting on Mark’s lap now, making sure his hands were still on Mark’s face. Mark wrapped both his arms around Ethan’s waist as if he never wanted to let go. 

“I love you, Mark.” Ethan breathed into Mark between kisses. Mark responded by kissing him harder, deeper. Like it was the only thing he ever wanted and needed.

~

Ethan gasped as he abruptly awoke. He instinctively touched his lips as if he was feeling for the touch of Mark’s lips against his own again. Then he realised Mark wasn’t there, that it was all a dream. He sighed and dropped down back onto the bed. God, if only it was real, he thought to himself. Suddenly, Ethan became aware of a wetness around his crotch. He quickly pulled the covers off of him to reveal his wet dream splattered across the sheets. With the dream still vividly replaying in his head, Ethan wasted no time in grabbing his already-hard cock and thrusting it up and down quickly with his bare hand, and trying to muffle his moans so as not to wake Mark. He came soon after, staining the sheets even more then they already were. He gasped as he came down from his high, then after a minute or so decided it would be best to try change the sheets now rather than later. He considered putting the sheets in the wash and jumping into a cold shower to clean himself of his mess, but then thought it would be best not to in case the noise woke up Mark. Instead, he dumped the cum-stained sheets into a pile he told himself he would sort out later, and searched around the cupboards as quietly as possible for clean sheets. But the dream still hung around in the back of Ethan’s mind. He knew tomorrow was going to be impossible to handle now after that. He thought he would be able to keep himself under control this weekend, but his mind had proved otherwise. Ethan sighed as he finally found a clean sheet to place on the mattress, and within a few minutes was back in his bed and trying to get back to sleep.

Ethan woke up the following morning to the sounds and smells of Mark cooking something downstairs. He dragged himself out of bed and decided he would shower first, to try and rid himself of last night’s mess. He tried to forget about what happened, about the dream, but his thoughts kept pushing it back to the front of his mind. 

Once he had finished drying off, Ethan got changed and headed downstairs to be greeted by Mark’s charming smile as he set some plates out on the counter.

“Ah, Ethan. Just in time! I just finished making us breakfast. Please, help yourself.” Mark smiled to himself, clearly proud of the food he had made for the two of them. Ethan couldn’t help but smile too.

“Thanks, Mark. You really are such a good cook.” Ethan cooed at the other. Mark grinned at his sat himself down on a stool opposite Ethan.

“So, how did you sleep? Was everything okay for you?” Mark asked while simultaneously distracted by his plate of eggs and bacon. Ethan blushed, embarrassed at the question, and was thankful Mark was too invested in his food to notice.

“Hmm, it was.. fine I guess. How was it for you?” Ethan said cautiously, deciding it was best to leave out the part where he jerked off to the thought of the man who was talking to him right now kissing him. Mark flicked his eyes up to look at the other for a second, concerned by his hesitation. But Ethan played it off well (despite the blush growing on his cheeks) and Mark decided not to question it.

“Really good actually. I slept like a baby; that mattress was so goddam comfortable! I’ll have to ask the guy who owns this place where he got it from.” Mark rambled on about how supposedly amazing this mattress was, but Ethan’s mind drifted to wandering about what to do with the stained sheets that still laid in a heap on the floor in his room. He couldn’t tell Mark about it, obviously. But it would be impossible to wash them without the washer making a noise, and then Mark would ask him about it anyway-

“Hey Ethan, are you even listening to me?” Mark asked, and Ethan snapped back to attention.

“S-sorry dude I was just.. thinking.” He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck as his blush grew ever-stronger. Mark noticed the other was embarrassed and decided it would be best if he didn’t push him anymore. He sighed.

“It’s fine. Is everything okay?” He settled on asking.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine man I was just.. thinking of all the fun things we could do today.” He replied, smiling. Mark smiled back.

“I was just about to ask you that. What have you got in mind? There’s a lot of things we could do out here.” Mark said.

“I was actually just thinking about, you know that beach we saw on the way up here? I was thinking we could head down there, get some ice cream and whatever. It wasn’t too far out I don’t think.”

“Sounds good. I’m glad Amy told me to bring my swimming shorts!” Mark laughed. Ethan laughed a little too, but in his mind the reminder of Amy made him feel guilty about last night. He tried to brush off the feeling and instead focused his attention on his breakfast. 

Ethan and Mark spent the afternoon at the beach. They took the towels from the cabin to use as beach towels (since neither of them thought to bring a proper one). The two firstly had a competition of ‘Who Can Build The Best Sandcastle?’ and, after much debate, Mark reluctantly agreed that Ethan’s was better. Ethan celebrated by stepping and jumping all over Mark’s castle and then his own, as Mark watched with a distraught look on his face (which soon turned into giggle that Ethan soon echoed). The pair then ran into the sea together like little kids. Mark was reluctant to swim in very far, but Ethan was happy to stay in the shallower parts just to be with Mark. 

An hour or so later the two of them huddled together on the ‘beach towel,’ with even more towels wrapped around them as they dried off from the sea. Mark bought both of them ice cream cones, and they sat together watching the sea as they ate their ice creams. These were Ethan’s favourite moments; when he could just sit with Mark and feel truly happy. Once he finished his ice cream he cautiously rested his head on Mark’s shoulder. Mark responded by wrapping an arm around Ethan’s waist. Ethan smiled to himself as the two watched people’s lives run by them on the beach. As they watched the quiet waves lap peacefully on the shore. As they watched the sun edging ever closer to setting. Ethan thought about his dream again: A part of his mind told him he could make it come alive, and all it would take was one quick movement of his head to be level with the other’s, then his dream could become a reality. But he knew in the back of his mind it would all be futile. He knew Mark had a girlfriend who he loved very much, and so if Ethan kissed him, the older would just push him away and tell him to pack his things and go, or something. It wasn’t worth sacrificing this moment for. 

But at the same time, he craved it so much. He craved to be able to know the feeling of Mark’s lips against his own. He didn’t want to die not knowing the taste of Mark’s lips on his.

The sun was really starting to set now as Ethan continued to fight this battle in his mind. The bright yellow of the sand started to turn orange under the light of the sunset. The swarm of people had been slowly trickling down, until now all that was left were Ethan and Mark, huddled together on their ‘beach towel.’

“God, it’s so beautiful.” Mark said, breaking the peaceful silence. Ethan hummed in agreement, suddenly unaware that there had been silence between them until now.

“I swear you only see scenes like this in movies or on Instagram photographer’s accounts.” Mark continued. Ethan smiled at the sea.

“I’m glad I can spend this moment with you.” Ethan said softly, almost in a whisper. Mark was quiet for a moment as he thought about what Ethan said.

“Hey Ethan..” Mark said quietly, as if speaking any louder would make the beach crumble beneath them.

“Yeah?” Ethan replied. After Mark didn’t reply for a minute, Ethan pulled his head off of Mark’s shoulder to face Mark.

“Yeah?” He repeated, as if to prompt the other.

“I.. uh..” Mark was lost for words as he stared into Ethan’s eyes. Then all of a sudden Mark pressed his face up against Ethan’s and kissed the other. Ethan’s eyes widened in shock as the other’s eyes closed and sinked into the kiss. Once Ethan got over his initial shock he cupped his hands over Mark’s face and, shaking off the feeling of déjà vu, absorbed himself in the kiss. Ethan had wondered for so long what this would feel like; what this would taste like, and now he was really experiencing it it felt electric, like a first kiss all over again.

“I love you, Mark.” Ethan suddenly breathed into Mark between kisses. Mark responded by kissing him harder, deeper. He mumbled something like “I love you too” as he wrapped his arms back around Ethan’s waist and pulled him in like he never wanted him to let go. They were in heaven.

“We should probably.. head back to the cabin” Mark said breathlessly sometime later. Had it been 5 minutes or 2 hours? Neither of them knew. Ethan broke their kiss and breathed in deeply.

“You’re right.” Ethan whispered back. A couple minutes later they had already thrown everything into the car and Mark is driving the two of them back to the cabin.

“God you have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that for.” Mark said quietly as they were driving. Ethan glanced over at Mark to see he had his full focus directed on the road and didn’t dare to meet the other’s eyes.

“Mark. Can I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

“What about Amy?”

The car jolted slightly as Mark took in the question. He expression remained unchanged as he thought, no matter how long Ethan stared at his face for.

“I- I don’t know. I’ve been trying not to think about that, I guess. I- I love Amy. I really do. But you’re something different. Something new. I’m willing to give up on that for you. I’ve wanted this for so long I just.. didn’t know how to tell you, I guess. I didn’t want to lose you. But just then, under that perfect sunset, you looked so beautiful and I just couldn’t resist. I’m sorry. We don’t have to do this if you’re uncomfortable with it.”

There was silence for a moment as Ethan took in what Mark was saying.

“I just don’t want Amy to get hurt.” is all he could manage.

“I don’t either.”

Ethan reached a hand out to rub Mark’s thigh. Mark smiled sadly at the touch.

Once they had arrived back at the cabin, both boys headed up the stairs to their bedrooms to get ready for bed. It had been a long day after all.

“Goodnight.” Mark cooed to Ethan as he was about to head towards his room. But Ethan crossed his arms and pulled a face at Mark.

“What?” Mark asked.

“Aren’t you gonna invite me to sleep with you?” Ethan asked playfully. Mark grinned back at him. He grabbed the others arm and started to drag Ethan with him into his room.

“Well since you asked me so nicely then of course you can.” Mark replied, giggling as he did so.

~ 

Ethan awoke the next morning to the tickle of Mark’s hair on his face. He smiled and breathed in the scent of sand the sea still strong in his hair. It felt comforting. Ethan blinked a little and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, then proceeded to nestle his head into Mark’s neck. He loved this feeling. He’d dreamed for so long of waking up to the feeling of Mark next to him. It was nice. It was everything he could have hoped for, in fact. He wished he could wake up to this every day. He stayed like that for some time, just savouring this feeling of Mark with him, because he knew he would never get it again. Because Mark was with Amy and Ethan knew, deep down, Mark would never want to break her heart. And that was okay. He’d come to accept that every moment he would ever get like this with Mark (if he were to get any more) would be secret and sacred. Because now they had finally crossed that boundary between being just friends and more than. Because that kiss was more than just a ‘spur-in-the-moment.’ They both knew that. And they both wanted more. But Mark couldn’t hurt Amy. He just couldn’t. They both knew that.

Ethan’s thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of the body next to him shuffling slightly as it started to wake. Mark yawned then pressed a hand on the arm that was slung around his waist. A feeling he wasn’t too familiar with in bed at 10am, but a feeling he loved and would treasure all the same. Once Mark rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with his other hand and started to feel more awake, he twisted his body around so that he was facing Ethan and smiled at him.

“Hey.” Ethan said sleepily. Mark leaned in to press a delicate kiss on Ethan’s lips. Ethan smiled as he relished the touch.

“Morning beautiful.” Mark replied. Ethan leaned in to rest his head on Mark’s chest. Mark responded by slugging an arm across the other’s body, pulling him in tighter.

“I wish we could stay like this forever” Ethan mumbled after a while of the two of them laying together. He thought only he could hear himself, but apparently it was loud enough for Mark to hear too.

“I do too.” He replied, tightening his grip around the boy next to him. 

“Hey Mark” Ethan whispered quietly to the older man. Mark hummed to let Ethan know he was listening. “You were right. This mattress is really goddam comfortable.”

~ 

A couple hours had past and the pair were now back in Mark’s car, driving down Ethan’s street. Mark parked the car in Ethan’s driveway but neither of them moved.

“One last kiss before you go?” Mark asked quietly, turning to face Ethan. Ethan smiled but his eyes shimmered with a hint of sadness at the thought that it could be their last kiss. He leaned forward all the same, and Mark held Ethan’s face in his hands as their lips collided for the last time. 

Ethan knew he should be leaving now, but he didn’t want to leave Mark. Didn’t want to let go. Didn’t want to lose this, whatever they had. But he forced himself to let go of Mark all the same.

“Before I go Mark, I have one last question.”

“What is it?”

“Do you want go back and pretend none of this ever happened after I leave?”

Mark hesitated as he thought about what Ethan said.

“Do you?” Mark settled on.

“Well of course I don’t. I want to wake up by your side every morning, and give you kisses all the time. I want to watch the sunrise with you on nights where I can’t sleep, and I want you to make me pancakes every weekend with all the love in your heart. I want you to snuggle close to me as we watch movies together at midnight, and I just want to do everything with you. But, at the same time, I don’t want you to give up Amy for me. For us. I know how much you love her.”

“But I love you too, Eth. I want all that too. I want all that with you. But-“

“You don’t want to hurt Amy. I know. I get it. It’s okay, really. Well, if you ever want to.. do anything like this again, just.. let me know.” Ethan smiled a watery smile at Mark for the last time before he finally headed out of the car and went to the trunk to grab his things. His heart ached. He was so close to having Mark, and he was worried he’d just thrown it all away. But it was for the best, he reassured himself, as he knocked on his door. He didn’t look back, but he heard Mark pulling out of the driveway and heading home. His heart ached.

“Amy! I’m home!” Mark practically shouted as he closed his door behind him. Within a few seconds he heard footsteps tapping down the stairs, and a moment later Amy appeared with a huge grin on her face. She walked over to pull Mark into a hug and a kiss. As Amy kissed him, Mark couldn’t help but wish for the taste of Ethan’s lips instead of hers. It hurt him to think about, but he couldn’t deny it was true.

“Hey! How was your weekend away? You have a good time? A well-needed break for both of you?” Amy was full of questions and Mark tried his best to answer as truthfully as possible.

“It was.. good. Yeah. It was great, actually. We had a lot of fun.” Mark smiled but in the back of his mind it felt fake. It felt different. It didn’t feel the same after what happened, even though it was all less than 24 hours ago.

“Well tell me about it all then!” Amy exclaimed excitedly as she brought Mark over to the dining table. She had already prepared a coffee for him on the table. “I thought you might be tired after all that driving.” She explained, as Mark sat down and began to drink. He smiled back at Amy.

“Thank you. Really. You’re so good to me Amy.” He smiled as he spoke but a part of him hurt inside. He had told himself on the car drive home that he would have to tell her what happened; he wouldn’t be able to live with the guilt otherwise. But it still hurt him to think about what he was going to do.

Mark started to talk about their weekend adventures. Amy listened so attentively. She always smiled and laughed at all the right bits, like she was watching a stand-up show she’d watched a thousand times.

“...And after we’d finished our ice creams we just sat and dried off on the beach. Oh my god, I wish you could’ve seen the views that night! It was such a beautiful setting, like a movie scene, or like something off an Instagram photographer’s account.” Amy smiled at Mark’s analogy.

“It sounds wonderful.” She commented.

“Yeah, it really was. And then we...” Mark stopped. This was it. Should he tell her? Could he tell her? Amy noticed Mark’s uncertainty and asked “What is it?” as if to prompt him. 

“Um.. then we headed back to the cabin shortly after that?” He made the end unintentionally sound like a question, as if he was unsure it really happened. 

“Are you sure about that? You don’t seem it.” A hint of worry peppered her voice as she spoke. Mark paused, like he was internally psyching himself up to say what he was going to say next.

“Well, actually, um.. before we went back to the car we...” Mark couldn’t bring himself to say it. He thought he could casually drop this into their conversation, but now he’d made ‘a thing’ of it and he was even more nervous than before. But at the same time, he told himself he couldn’t live with the guilt of her not knowing, or the guilt of her finding out some other way. 

“Is everything okay?” Amy asked, more concerned now. She reached out and rested a hand over Mark’s arm to comfort him, even though she was still confused.

“Amy please don’t hate me for what I’m about to say.” Mark said slowly, avoiding Amy’s eyes.

“Mark, what’s wrong? What happened? Are you okay? Did Ethan get hurt or-“

“No, no. Nothing like that. Actually, um. Well, when we were watching the sunset I.. I..” He swallowed, the spit feeling thick in his throat. “I turned to Ethan and I...” Mark flicked his eyes up for a second to look over at Amy. She looked super worried. His heart ached at the sight.

“I.. I kissed Ethan, Amy. I kissed him right there, right on the lips and-“ he turned away and put a hand up to his face, like he felt ashamed for what he’d done. He didn’t dare look at Amy. He didn’t want to see her reaction. “I’m sorry.” He whispered, barely audible but just enough for Amy to make out.

“Oh Mark. It’s okay.” Amy said slowly, not fully understanding. She then got up from her side of the table and came over to hold Mark. Mark turned to bury his face into Amy’s chest and he let a small tear seep from his eye and stain her shirt.

“I’m sorry. I love you.” Mark repeated over and over to Amy while she rubbed his back comfortingly. Once Mark had managed to calm down he peeled himself away from Amy and rubbed at his eyes.

“Mark, I don’t get what you’re so freaked out about. It was just a kiss, right? Like nothing more?” Amy tried to sound confident but an edge of doubt creeped into her voice. Mark stared back at the ground.

“Oh my god, Amy. I wish it was. But it was so much more. It was more than anything I’ve felt before. It was so... different, so new, so.. exciting. Amy, I- I love you, so much but.. I also love Ethan. I’m  _ in love _ with Ethan. I always have been, to be honest. But I was always too scared to take the risk. But, in that moment, it was like all logic melted away when I locked eyes with him.. and I.. I’m just so sorry. I hate to see you get hurt. I don’t want to do this. I don’t want you to  _ be _ hurt. I’m sorry.” Amy was silent for a while as she sat back down and thought. Mark stared at the ground, feeling ashamed but also slightly relieved that he’d gotten it off his chest.

“Mark, you know I love you. And I know you love me. But, if Ethan really is the man for you, then you should just... go for it. I’m not gonna stop you from being happy, because that’s all I really want for you. As much as I love you, I don’t want you to feel like you have to stay with me just so I can be happy.” Amy paused for a second. “I’ll probably never stop loving you, but what’s more important to me is you being happy. So, if you really want him... don’t let me stop you.”

As Mark listened to Amy’s words another tear dripped from his eye.

“God, what did I do to deserve such an amazing woman like you in my life?” He asked, finally looking up to meet Amy’s eyes and smiling. Amy smiled back despite all the other emotions swirling in her head. This time it was Mark’s turn to go over to Amy and give her a hug. There was so many emotions floating around the room it was hard to tell who was feeling what.

That night, after Mark had fallen asleep, Amy grabbed her phone to text Ethan.

12:42am

_ Hey! You awake? _

12:45am

hello, yes i am. what’s up? is everything okay?

_ Yes yes, we’re fine. I just wanted to talk to you for a sec if that’s okay _

Ethan felt a hint of panic in his chest as he read Amy’s message. Did she know about him and Mark? Was she going to come and kill him? He had no idea what to expect.

sure wassup?

_ It’s just, I was talking to Mark this afternoon and he told me about what happened with you and him _

_ And I just wanted you to know that I fully support you two _

_ I’ll probably be leaving here soon and I want you make sure that you.. idk ask him out on a date or something after I go? Hahaha _

_ He really does love you, Eth. And I just want both of you to be happy :) _

Ethan stared at his phone in disbelief.

wow, he rlly told you? i didn’t think he would 

he didn’t want to hurt you

_ I know. But it’s okay. I’ll probably never stop loving him, but I’d rather he was happy and with you, then unhappy and with me _

aw Amy thank you, it rlly means a lot

_ <3 _

~

It had been a month since Mark and Ethan’s weekend away in that cabin. Ethan had since moved in with Mark after Amy moved out. They were now together and happier than ever. Mark made pancakes for Ethan for breakfast every weekend, and in the evenings they would snuggle together and watch movies. Last night Ethan had a hard time sleeping, so at 3am he woke up Mark (which he didn’t mind at all) and they talked about nonsense until sunrise. Ethan stared out the window excitedly at the glow of the morning sun. Everything felt perfect. He loved waking up by Mark’s side every morning and giving him kisses all the time; and every kiss was always somehow better than the last. He loved Mark. And Mark loved him. They were both happy, and that’s all they both wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to skip these end notes i’m kinda just gonna be ranting abt this and stuff 
> 
> okay so first things first i had a debate for the longest time abt adding a smut scene in this but i tried writing smut (which is something i’ve never done before oops) and it was utter shite so i decided to just not include it in the end lmaooo. but y’know i like the fact there’s a bit of mystery bc maybe that night when they slept together for the first time maybe they did fuck? or maybe they didn’t? who knows?? it’s up to ur interpretation now soooo
> 
> also fun fact abt the i spy scene, that was actually inspired by something that happened to me irl: i was on a school trip and i used ‘sticker’ as the word my friend had to guess and I KID U NOT she was trying to guess for a full half an hour and could NOT get it for the life of her it was so fkn funny.
> 
> also another fun fact when i started writing this i planned out like a whole different story where originally ethan was gonna make the first move on mark, then mark was gonna tell amy abt it, then amy was gonna admit to ethan that she had been cheating on mark for a while and omg it was gonna be a whole angsty mess with lots of drama BUT THEN halfway through writing the beginning i was like ‘fuck that plan’ and then i ended up writing that instead. so if y’all are looking for any one shot inspiration there u go you can have that idea lmaoooo
> 
> okay i’m gonna stop now if u read through the whole mess thank you so much!! i rlly appreciate u and i hope u liked it <3


End file.
